


Idle Hands; The Devil's Work

by Sammykh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Sumoning, Dubious Consent, Life is boring so summon a demon, M/M, triangle bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an art trade for lithiumgarnet.tumblr.com</p><p> </p><p>In which Dipper gets bored of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothikalea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothikalea/gifts).



Dipper was bored. Being a genius meant school was no challenge for him. The days ticked by, book after book, theory after theory, doing extra credit he didn't need to do. Dipper slammed the book down, frustrated. It was nothing new to him. He ran his hands through his hair. He had already experimented with sex. Puberty was kind to him, but he just never felt any connections, any excitement. Even moving back to Gravity Falls proved to be uninteresting now that he knew all the secrets.

 

“Face it Dipper, this place was definitely more interesting when Bill was around,” Dipper said to himself. Bill, after all, had unlimited cosmic knowledge. Dipper smiled for the first time in a month.

“Now, what did that summoning circle look like?” Dipper asked himself. His habit of talking to himself had only grown when he shut himself off from the world around him to find anything, ANYTHING remotely interesting.

 

He searched through his bookshelves, and found Stanley's copy of journal #2, opening it to the page containing the summoning circle.

 

“This is it. I'm really doing this.”

 

Finding the supplies for the summoning was predictably easy. Candles and chalk. Still, Dipper found himself excited for the first time in a long time. He found himself humming as he drew the circle and the symbols. He smiled as he drew the pine tree, Bill's voice practically echoing the nickname in his mind.

 

He lit the candles, then began to chant.

 

“Egassem sdrawkcab.”

 

He closed his eyes.

 

“Egassem sdrawkcab!”

 

Time seemed to slow to a stop.

 

“E̴ga͘ssem͡ sd͞r̡awk̨ca̶b̀!̴”̛

 

Dipper opened his eyes to the monochrome coloring of the mindscape. The room he was in vanished as he began to walk.

 

“Bill?” He called out. His heart was racing. He had almost forgotten what it felt like.

 

“Llew, llew, llew, llewllewllew! If it issn’t Pine Tree himself!” Bill said, then looked confused.

“Hold on, are my llew's backwards?” He said, summoning an upside down brick well, then turning it over.

“Well well well, yes, this is much better!”

 

Dipper felt almost electric, watching as Bill went through his antics. He then realized he no longer felt any fear. Just anticipation. Dipper stepped forward, interrupting whatever spiel Bill was about to go on.

 

“Bill, I want to make a deal with you!”

 

“Yeesh kid, right to the point, eh?” Bill said, lifting his hat and pointing at his head.

“I have never seen you so eager, but I am always up for a deal. So, what'cha want me to do? Steal a soul? Replace your eyeballs with baby heads? Or how about-”

 

“I want you to teach me everything you know, gradually, over the course of my entire lifespan.”

 

“And what do I get out of this? I’m not cheap like a one dollar... oh wait -” Bill took out a dollar bill and inspected it with a heavily squinted eye. “Hmmm...”

 

“I was just getting to that. In return, I will be yours ‘till I breathe my last breath.” Dipper held out his hand.

 

“Geeze kid, way to make it sound like a marriage proposal,” Bill said, amused as Dipper blushed.

“I-I meant under your command. I will do anything, and everything you wish me to do!”

 

Bill looked at Dipper closely, the latter not even flinching or trembling. Interesting.

 

“It’s a deal, kid!” Bill said, taking Dipper’s outstretched arm, and coating his arm in blue fire.

 

“Ahhh!” Dipper screamed and fell to his knees as Bill's wheel of symbols began to burn into his forearm.

 

“Well kid, you officially belong to me. So, where do you want to start, Universe secrets 101, or running some errands for me that I need to get outta my chest?” Bill said feigning disinterest as he summoned a checklist, pulling a chest out of the checklist, then pulling out his checklist of errands.

“Hmm… I think both will do juuuust fine. Oh by the way, I hope you don't mind living forever, because that is how long it will take to fulfill my end of the bargain!”

 

Dipper knew he should be angry, or at least frightened. After all, Bill did just find a loophole. However, Dipper found himself eager instead. After all, with Bill around, he would never feel bored again! And, to be quite honest with himself, he found himself looking fondly at his new scar. Heh, no time but eternity.

 

“So, when do I start?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected Chapter two~ CX

“So, when do I start?” Dipper asked, anticipation making him eager. Bill laughed.

 

“Hmm, how about right...Now!” Bill said, in faux thought, as the world began to melt around Dipper. After everything lost its shape, it began to mold back, piece by piece, to reveal... nothing. Dippers mind did a double take.

 

“Uh.. wha?” Dipper stuttered, properly flummoxed.

 

“Welcome to the void! Where nothing and everything meet!” Bill said, holding out his noodle arms flamboyantly. “Aaaand also your new classroom.” Bill summoned an old style chalk board and a desk from the 18th century, and summoned his cane as a pointer stick.

Dipper sat down.

“So Pine Tree, what do you want to know? You get three questions a day, then you have to do something for me.”

 

Dipper resisted an undignified squeal of surprise as the desk he was sitting in suddenly lurched forward, closer to the chalkboard and Bill, who grabbed his chin and forced eye contact.

 

“Deal, Pine Tree?”

 

Dipper was startled to realize he was blushing. “I-I- uhhh yes!” he stammered. Bill floated back, eyeing Dipper curiously., and held out his hand, which Dipper eagerly took. The flames rippled through his body, warm and tingling, but pleasant. Dipper had to suppress a shiver when the flames dissipated.  
“So, what kinds of things will you have me do?”

 

“Murder, torture, hunting, digging, just general errands. Two questions left~” Bill said, considering what looked like a clipboard made out of flesh, as he listed. Dipper looked stunned. Could he do that? Sure he was bored, but would he really resort to hurting another human?

 

Well, he did summon Bill, what else would he expect from the demon that tried to take over his universe. “Alright” Dipper said, composing himself. He tried to think of questions to ask. He could know anything he wanted, however, he did have an eternity...

 

“So, how do I kill a demon such as yourself?” Dipper asked, smirking. Bills eyes narrowed, warning. Dipper just continued smirking, trying not to laugh.

 

“A mortal cannot kill a demon on their own, even one such as myself. One question left.” Bill said, his words thickly coated with salt. “And remember, a deals a deal Pine Tree”

 

Dipper praised himself for his self control; it took all of it to not burst out in laughter.

Once composed, he decided on his final question of the day.

“What is the meaning of life?”

 

“Literally? 42” Bill answered. “Metaphorically, why, nothing at all!” He added while conjuring up a big neon 0 above his...head? Hat. Above his hat.

 

“42?” Dipper questioned.

 

“Ah ah ahhh, You are all out of questions for today” Bill said gleefully, as Dipper took out a pad of paper and wrote down '42=Meaning of life?'.

“Now, I have been... curious... as to some of your reactions towards me. Elevated heart rate, flushed face, and you have been smiling at me this whooole time when in the past it was a mix of anger and fear.”

 

“What is it you-” Dippers question was cut short by a gag existing in his mouth. Dipper looked up surprised.

 

“You are out of questions remember?” Bill said slyly, before conjuring black tendrils that roped themselves around Dipper, restraining him. Dipper felt his heart begin to race, and was shocked to find himself becoming aroused. Dipper nodded, and felt his pants and underwear disappear. Dipper let out a muffled moan as one tendril wrapped itself around his dick, and began teasing the tip. Dipper struggled reflexively as Bill just, observed, curious to Dippers reactions.

Dipper then felt a tendril go up his ass, causing him to squirm. Dippers moaning became more frequent as the tendril on his dick began to move, and squeeze up and down his length. He just about keened when the tendril in his ass began to toy with his prostrate. He came not long after, and the tendrils released him, setting him on the ground.

 

“Welp, you no doubt have more questions now, unfortunately it will have to wait until tomorrow. Our time together today is complete, see ya Pine Tree” Bill dismissed with a tip of his hat.

 

Dipper jolted awake. He was lying on the floor next to Bills summoning circle, and he flt an uncomfortable stickiness in his underwear. Great.

 _Still,_ Dipper thought, _this was the best fucking I'd had in a long time_

 

Dipper smiled as he prepared to shower. Definitely looking forward to tomorrow.

 

 


End file.
